


read with me (so i can keep you safe),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Books, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kinda Incest???, Not really though, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: "I write everything I know about you all in my journal, so if I ever have an opportunity to comfort you I'd have a little idea on how to do it."She smiles at Ben who simply stares at her with wide eyes."I want to be the best sister I can even though I am lost most of the time."or,Vanya makes sure everyone is okay.(Ben makes sure she's okay, too)





	read with me (so i can keep you safe),

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it! I'm trash for this fandom!

The Hargreeves house was full of secrets, some more well known than others.

For instance, no one outside the academy would know of the scandalous romance between Luther and Allison, or the annoying (yet horribly adorable) stutter that belonged to Diego.

But there are some secrets that aren't really secrets, but are whispered and hushed about like they were. One being Five's untimely disappearance exactly two years ago.

Vanya likes to keep track of the secrets of the Umbrella Academy, as long as they weren't any secrets of her own.

After Five disappeared, she was never able to share her thoughts and deepest, darkest problems with someone --

And so she wrote it in a journal Pogo gave to her when she turned ten.

Fast forward a little bit, and the pages to Vanya's journal are full of secrets and scribbles, stories and heartache, scandals and dramas;

As much as they come off as a successful superhero team, the Hargreeves hava many problems of their own…

So Vanya makes sure to keep her journal hidden to spare her siblings anymore pain.

\---

Today is like any other.

Vanya is alone, practicing her violin, melodies filtering throughout the academy to the pleasure of its listeners.

And at exactly forty five minutes to three, a soft knock on her door pulls her away from her thoughts.

She can't help but smile as she opens the already ajar door, brightening when she sees her brother, Ben, with a book in his hand.

He blushes, rubbing the back of his neck, as Vanya lets him in, and he takes his usual spot on her bed. He crosses his legs, resuming his reading, and Vanya begins to play once again.

She's lost in her music, but takes ample opportunities to glance at her brother, who would beam at her.

Maybe he was lost in her violin too.

When she ends the song, a small part of her expects the usual applause that Ben offers every time she finishes playing.

But Number Six is eerily quiet.

Vanya turns to look at him, hazel eyes widening when she sees the book in his hands.

"Ben!" She whisper yells, and the boy jumps. 

His face becomes a bright red as he shoves Vanya's journal in her direction.

"How did you get this?" She asks, holding it under her arm as she begins to pack her violin away. Ben huffs, rubbing his fingers against the palm of his hand.

"It was just sitting on your bed, Vanya," he replies, like that would justify the whole thing. She is a bit embarrassed that she forgot to put it away, a soft pink flush smearing her cheeks.

"Still, it's my journal. You can't just read it," she explains, and he nods.

"Sorry…" Ben mumbles, voice nothing but a whisper in the tense room.

Vanya sighs, sitting next to her kindest sibling. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled."

Ben snorts, a smile tugging at his lips. "You barely yelled, Vanya. And even if you did, your yelling was justified."

She giggles softly and is joined by her brother a few moments later. When they calm down, Ben speaks again.

"Why did you write it, though?" He asks, curiosity ignited. "Half those things I don't remember and even if I did, I don't think I'd want to."

Vanya nods slowly, a shaky breath leaving her parted lips.

She hasn't really spoken to anyone about stuff like this since Five left, but… it never hurts to move on. And if Ben is offering his comfort and understanding, maybe she should take it.

"I never get to go on missions with you guys because I'm just…  _ ordinary _ ."

She raises a finger to Ben's lips when he opens his mouth to argue, and he quickly silences himself.

"When you guys come back, some of you always look so down and hurt, and I feel bad because I don't understand how to help because I wasn't there."

"I write everything I know about you all in my journal, so if I ever have an opportunity to comfort you I'd have a little idea on how to do it."

She smiles at Ben who simply stares at her with wide eyes.

"I want to be the best sister I can even though I am lost most of the time."

Ben glances at the journal again, and Vanya gets an idea.

"How about we read it together?" She offers, blushing slightly at the prospect of being so close to her brother. "That way I can skip some parts that may bother you if we come across it."

The boy flushes, but agrees, pulling himself closer to Vanya so they can lean against the wall.

Vanya peeks at her brother every now and then, face becoming like a tomato every time he catches her. But she always finds him staring too, so at least they could be blushing messes together.

By the time three o'clock comes around, Ben and Vanya were asleep, with the latter's head leaning against the older's shoulder.

Reginald doesn't say a thing as he closes the door, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

Besides, the Hargreeves house has some secrets that would rather remain a secret to all.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, much love <3333
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
